hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules, Tramps and Thieves
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Luscious Deluxe |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1105 |Filming Dates = 14 July to 22 July 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Vanessa Place & Liz Friedman |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charles Siebert |Order in Series = 108 of 111 |Order in Season = 5 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 260 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Darkness Visible" |Next Episode in Series = "City of the Dead" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Animal Attraction" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Them Bones, Them Bones" |title cap image = }} Autolycus accompanies Hercules to Thracia, where he encounters his ex-wife/ex-partner, Luscious Deluxe. Feeling guilty over once leaving her to take the wrap for a crime, Autolycus is desperate to make amends. Their relationship soon seems improve, just as the new bank is robbed. Autolycus is accused and he willing accepts the blame. However, Hercules suspects another culprit, but he has little time to prove it before Autolycus gets hanged. Summary SUMMARY Autolycus joined Hercules on his way to the First Bank of Greece and promised not to rob it. Once in town, they found Autolycus' ex-wife Luscious starring in a show at Club Nymph-O-Mania. The next day, the bank was robbed and Autolycus' grappling hook was found at the scene of the crime. Luscious was to blame, but Autolycus took the fall and went to jail. To save his friend, Hercules set a trap for Luscious, recovered the loot and freed Autolycus without having to implicate his ex-wife. The events rekindled Autolycus' and Luscious' feelings for each other. Disclaimer : No Cat Burglars intent on framing their ex-husbands were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Last appearance of Autolycus. * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * Though the fifth aired of the season, this was actually the last episode of the season (and therefore series) to be produced. "Hercules, Tramps & Thieves" Interviews With Cast & Crew segment – Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Season 6 DVD set * Hercules and Autolycus mention Salmoneus has gotten into legal trouble over a massage parlor. * The title of this episode is a play on words of the 1971 song Gypsys, Tramps & Thieves by Cher''.'' Memorable Quotations "Unhand me, you swine! If I'm to face death, I'll do so bravely." (looks at noose and then starts to sob) –'Autolycus' Hercules: Hi, did I come at a bad time? Luscious: When you're with me sugar it's never a bad time to come, take a load out...I mean off. Links and References Guest Stars * Traci Elizabeth Lords as Luscious Deluxe * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus Other Cast * John Sumner as Sheriff * Glen Drake as Klunter * Stephen Hall as Posse Leader * John Palino as Emcee * Steve Cleary as Kuff * Patrick Kake as Linc * Bob Johnson as Barkeep * Mark Nua as Executioner * Danny Phillips as Vendor * Abbey-Mai Westoner as Waitress References Season Navigation de:Hercules, Vagabunden und Diebe Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes